Tides of Time
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: The emperor's last wish is to make sure his successor, his grandson, Byakuya doesn't live a life of loneliness. So he asks help from a very peculiar man with a secret past. It sucks I know still working on it. But please still read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach, they're strictly owned by Tite Kubo!

DeAmonQuEen: This is totally not based on the real story of Bleach, but still, please enjoy.

"The Ice Prince"

Chapter1

He stared at the city from the palace balcony, his long dark hair danced with the wind. The city was crowdie and livelier than usual. Apparently the people were celebrating a festival. It was obvious that fun brewed around it. He wanted to go, but he didn't. Such an event would open the closed wounds of his heart.

He sighed. "When was the last time I've been to the city?" he asked himself. Ah, yes it was a very long time ago back when he was still a prince, back before he became the emperor, back when he was still with man, who taught many things like how to laugh, to have fun, and to live life, was like a brother to him, a friend and, though only a few knew, his lover. This man changed his life and how he viewed it.

Everything started on a day like this one, when another festival was celebrated, but during that time he never found these kinds of events amusing, a fact he regretted, but also felt happy about, because if he did, he would never have met days with him were the best days in his life.

It was in the morning of spring, the entire kingdom was very busy. The streets were crowded, the women were cooking delicious foods, the men and merchants were preparing their stands, and the children were excited and running around. It was perfect image that a festival was about to take place. But in the middle of all this preparation, danger also brewed. Unknown to all evil masked men blended with the crowd. These were men with dark plans and a dark motive for joining this festivity.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" the leader of this group asked.

"Yes sir. Everything is according to plan."

"Good, the emperor would not know what hit him."

"And the prince? What will we do to him once we've killed the emperor?"

"I am sure our employer will find ways to dispose of him," the man said then laughed at the thought.

Meanwhile at the imperial palace, the emperor was taking his fittings when an angry prince burst into the door. "Grandfather! I cannot take her any longer!" the young prince exclaimed as he entered, "She is a devil in women's clothing!"

"Byaku-shi, do not be like that I was merely playing with you," a beautiful woman with purple hair and golden eyes entered and explained.

"Don't you dare say that you demon cat!"

"Byakuya!" the emperor called, "I can understand your hot temper, but I will not tolerate you, badmouthing our guest from our neighboring kingdom."

The prince became silent, he had just showed an undesirable behaviour towards his grandfather. And so he apologized to him, and though it hurt his pride, he also apologized to the woman.

"Yuroichi-dono, I humbly ask that you forgive my grandson's actions."

"Nah, 'was my fault Ginrei. I thought I could loosen him up with a little prank, but it seem he was too much of a stiff to understand a joke," she laughed as she explained.

Byakuya tried really hard to stop himself from strangling the other royal. Because her little prank was as little as she made it sound. If you call stealing his clothes during taking a bath and making him run in his quarters naked with a maid with him little, then you would be a demon in the prince's standards. He'd wish that just once his grandfather would witness the evil things princess Yuroichi does to him that would probably be enough to ban her from their kingdom.

"Byakuya, have you prepared for this evening's celebration?" the emperor asked him.

"I am afraid I will not be joining you this evening."

"Why? Are you busy?"

"Not really. I am just not in the mood."

The emperor gave a concern look, then spoke, "Byakuya, tonight is the spring festival everyone will be there. I'll be there, and even your sister. That's why I think that the crowen prince should also be there and have fun."

"Forgive me, but don't find such an audios event to be entertaining. I'd prefer to be in my room, reading and enjoying my tea."

The emperor wanted to say more but the prince had already dismissed himself. "What am I going to do with him? He always like this,secluding himself. I worry about him, he will be emperor soon, and when that day comes he will became an unhappy one, like his father," Ginrei said to Yuroichi, "He needs someone to teach him to socialize, have fun, and enjoy his youth. I really thought you would be able to do that, but it seems that he sees you as a nuisance than a source of entertainment."

"You make me sound like his mistress or something."

"I don't mean anything like that."

"I get it," she said, "But really, Byaku-shi needs someone. And if only you'll allow I can find someone, I know a lot of brothel with real-"

"Yuroichi-dono, I told you I do not approve of such things," Ginrei cut off.

"I was merely suggesting. But you've got no other option, it's either that or we'll have the ice prince be emperor."

"At least we should find someone that is not a prostitute."

"Where in the entire Seiretei will we find someone like that? It will take a god to break Kuchiki Byakuya's ice."

"A god you say? Hmm."

"Ginrei?"

"Excuse me Yuroichi-dono but could you leave?"

"What?"

"I think you enjoy your visit her. And leave this situation to me."

Yuroichi was confused at the emperor's sudden change of behaviour. But she still followed his request and left the room. When she did, Ginrei dismissed his servants and was left all alone in his room. "I wonder why I had never thought about him sooner?" he said to himself, "If there was anyone who'd be able to change Byakuya I am sure he'd be that someone." The emperor smiled at the plan he had just thought, and was partly grateful of Yuroichi for giving him the idea. Now all he needs to do is put the puzzle together and see the picture it creates, and he was sure it a great picture.

DeAmonQuEen: Yahoo! I had finished my first chapter. I know that all you Abarai Renji fans are wondering where he is don't worry he'll be there on the next chapter, so keep reading. And reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach, they're strictly owned by Tite Kubo!

DeAmonQuEen: This is totally not based on the real story of Bleach, but still, please enjoy.

"The Stranger"

Chapter2

The evening of the festival came, and the imperial palace was opened to citizens as the tradition goes. There was free food, music, dance, and entertainment. Everyone was having a great time, everyone except the prince who was in his quarters, and reading a book just like what he had said. He would have been asleep in this time of the night but the noise from the festival outside kept sleep away from him. He just sat in his study table and read the book, which he had randomly picked from the library. In the middle of his reading a knock was heard from the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It is me, nii-sama," the voice from the other side of the door said.

"Come in Rukia."

Upon hearing this, a dark haired and petite young woman entered the room. "What is it do you want?" he asked her.

"Nii-sama, grandfather ordered me to ask you to join us in the feast."

"I am sorry, but I have already told him that I will not join tonight's celebra-"

"He said that it is necessary that you join him tonight," she cut him off; "He plans to make an important announcement that will involve you."

"What kind of announcement?"

"I do not know. He did not tell me," she replied, "But nii-sama, I think even without the announcement you should not seclude yourself in your room. Everyone is having fun, and it would be unfair on your part to miss all of it."

"It is not that bad Rukia. I-"

"But nii-sama, I feel guilty. I was enjoying the party too much that I didn't even notice that you weren't there. If Ginrei-ouji samadidn't order me to come and get you I wouldn't have known. What kind of sister is that? I am the worst; I have no right to be you sister."

Byakuya felt a bit sorry for his sister, though she did nothing wrong and it was his decision not to join the festivity that evening, she was always the type who does self-discrimination and self-hating. He hated when she'd do that and he'd hated it even more when if he was the reason she'd do it. Rukia was one of the few people he really cared about. She was very important to him, and though there are times he may seem like he doesn't care for her in reality he does, he just has a hard time showing it.

"Rukia, do not fret about it too much, it was not your fault. I did not wish to join the celebration," he said in his most sincere tone.

Rukia was startled a little by it, because though he wanted to sound sincere it still sounded a bit angry. Byakuya saw this and immediately said, "Go back to the party, and tell father, I will be joining over shortly."

The petite teen immediately left the room and Byakuya began getting dressed.

Rukia hurried back to the dining hall, where her grandfather and some other guest waited. On her way there she accidentally ran into a man. "Oh, sor-ry." She was really surprised by the man she bumped. He was wearing really foreign clothing, like the ones male jepseys wore, he had tattoo all over his body and had long crimson hair. He was obviously not from around here.

"Um, excuse me are you lost sir?" she asked

The redhead smiled at her then answered, "Ah, yeah, I actually am. Can ya help me?"

Rukia was very unsure of other man, but being as kind as she is, she decided to help him. "Sure but may I ask who you are first?"

"Me? Why'd ya want to know?"

"Don't answer a questioned with another question, baka!" Rukia exclaimed, and surprising the redhead.

Then he said, "No need to shout. If ya really want to know then just ask. Shesh, royals nowadays really don't have any manners."

Rukia was taken aback, had once again showed an unruly behaviour, such that is unfit for a royal. "I apologize for what I have done. To repent, I shall escort you to anywhere you were supposed to be."

"And her manners return." Rukia gave him a stern look as if she was about to complain, but then she regained her composure. This made the redhead uneasy and so he suddenly spoke, "Renji."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Renji, Abarai Renji. And I'm an entertainer. And that's all I can say now."

"Is that so? I see well of that's the case, I shall escort you to where you were supposed to be. So tell me where you were heading," she said politely.

"I ain't sure. 'wass'pose to meet someone in the palace court room, but when I got there, no one was there."

"The court room?"

Now she was certain that the man was not who he said he was. No one was allowed to enter the court room except for the emperor and his advisers, so he shouldn't even be able to get there. If he was supposed to be there, then he'd have to be a very important man and by the look of his attire he most definitely isn't. Rukia felt threatened by the man. She felt he was dangerous, but she wasn't afraid, in fact she was angry. She hated men that can cause danger to their kingdom. So she just put her guard up, but not visibly, she mustn't let the man know she had figured out who he was.

"I see, well I know where it is. Follow me," she said. The redhead just gave her a smile and followed the petite young woman.

"I must try to make him think I am helping him, then I will lead him to where Ichigo is. I am sure he will take care of this trouble maker," Rukia thought.

The two continued until Rukia caught an eye at a guard who was passing by. She was about to call out to him when the imperial bell rang.

"Oh no! It's already this late? The banquet is about to start!" she cried.

"Um, excuse me, the banquet you're talking about is the Spring Festival Banquet, right?" the redhead asked ignorantly.

"Yes! What else? I am so late for such an important celebration because of you!" she burst

But his mind was somewhere else to notice the young woman's outburst. "Soka, Ginrei's not gonna be happy about this," he turned to Rukia, "Sorry, I think I'll find the place myself."

Kuchiki Rukia could no longer take it, she called out to the passing guard, "Guard, capture this man at once!"

The guard immediately ran to where Rukia was, while she was about to grab hold of the suspect. But to her surprise he was no longer beside her. "Damn, I shouldn't have let my eyes off him."

DeAmonQuEen: I know it was a boring chapter but don't get discouraged yet. Please reviews are still appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach, they're strictly owned by Tite Kubo!

DeAmonQuEen: This is totally not based on the real story of Bleach, but still, please enjoy.

"The Banquet"

Chapter3

The palace dining hall was rarely used by the royal family; it was because they usually dine separately. But tonight was special, it was an important celebration, the Spring Festival was a celebration to honor the saviour and creator of the 6th kingdom.

In Seiretei, there are 13 kingdoms, all named according to the number of when it was created. Byakuya's kingdom belonged to the 6th, and each kingdom, has the story of how it was created. Legend has it that in the old times the world was plunged in darkness and demons dominated the land, people died every day.

The gods in heaven took pity of man and sent 13 gods to save Seiretei. Senbonzakura was the god who was sent to the 6th kingdom. With his powers and the help of a mortal, he was able to save the land from demons and establish a monarchy like the other kingdoms. He gave the title "king" to the mortal, who helped him, that same mortal was the ancestor of the Kuchikis.

Everyone knew this story, which is why they celebrate this event in honor of their saviour. Byakuya knew this but even so he finds the event a hassle. He walked with his usual grace, towards the dining hall, but in his mind he was really angry at the noise that came from the outside and inside of the palace. He really despises these kind of events. He doesn't know why but he just does.

He entered the dining hall, it was a large room that was held together by large red pillars and had an open view of the palace garden where the commoners stood and waited for the start of the feast, there were also nobles present and all had their own tables and seats inside the dining hall. The emperor was seated at a long table in the middle of the room along with some honoured guests. Ginrei saw Byakuya and welcomed him; Byakuya was then led to his seat beside the emperor and Rukia.

Byakuya immediately noticed that his sister was missing. "Grandfather, where is Rukia?"

"I thought she was with you. I had ordered her to fetch you, that is why you are here."

"She did come to my room and informed me that you had wanted me to join you because you had an important announcement. But I had dismissed her immediately," he explained.

"I see," Ginrei paused then spoke, "Well, she must be with her friends. We shouldn't think about it too much."

Byakuya felt disappointed upon hearing the statement. He came not only because Ginrei asked for his presence, but because Rukia nearly begged him to come. And she was not here, probably because she was enjoying herself somewhere. He never mind her having fun, but she could have at least allowed him to see her before partying with her friends. Byakuya sighed.

The imperial bell rang, it signified that the feast was about to start. Byakuya stood up, along with everyone when the emperor stood to give the royal speech, a tradition in the festival.

As Ginrei spoke everyone listened, except some individuals who blended with the crowd. They had other plans. They gave silent signals to one another, and slowly approached the royal table, where the emperor was seated, without getting noticed. When the emperor was about to end his speech, the men slowly revealed their hidden weapons.

It all happened so fast, the brightly lit room, including the garden lights darkened. Everyone was startled. Byakuya was surprised too, he then tried to reach for his grandfather, who was seated next to him, but was surprised to find him missing.

"Turn on the lights!" he yelled, "The emperor is missing!"

The lights were suddenly lit and to everyone's surprise the emperor was indeed missing, but what surprised them most was the fact that there were armed men standing next to the table.

"Assassins!" someone screamed.

The men were so surprised that they all decided to flee the room towards the garden. But unfortunately for them, they were immediately captured by the imperial guards. Byakuya ordered them to be rounded in front of him, at the same time Rukia had just arrived at the scene.

"Nii-sama! What had happened?" she asked.

"Rukia stand back these men kidnapped grandfather and tried to assassinate me," he told his sister, then turned to face the assassins. "You, men better tell me where the emperor is or I will cut off you tongues and make you experience the worst kind of death."

The men trembled at Byakuya's threat, but no one spoke. The prince grew impatient; he then took hold of the most frightened one in the group. "If you won't tell me what I want to hear I will do everything I said to all of you and I will start with you," he whispered to the man.

The man was so scared that he confessed everything. He told them that they were supposed to kill the emperor, and he was even surprised that the emperor disappeared. He told Byakuya that they had nothing to do with the emperor's disappearance. But the ice prince wasn't convinced, he took one of the swords held by a guard and pointed it at the prisoner's throat. "I am beginning to lose my patience, you will tell me where the emperor is or I will slit your throat."

"I really don't know!"

The crowd was really frightened by the prince's behavior,soe even began to pity the captives who are going to experience an execution in front of so many people.

"Well?"

"I really don't know!"

"Suit yourself." Byakuya was about to plunge his sword when.

"Stop!" a rapsy voice echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach, they're strictly owned by Tite Kubo!

DeAmonQuEen: This is totally not based on the real story of Bleach, but still, please enjoy.

"The Stanger"

Chapter4

They searched where the voice came from but they couldn't find who it belong to

"I always thought parties were supposed to be fun. But if this is your definition of fun then you seriously need help," the voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Is that how a prince should ask? Yer pretty shameful, ain't ya."

"I said show yourself!" Byakuya said in fury.

"I'm right here."

From behind the prince, a man with bright red hair stood. The prince was surprised as he turned to face the man. Another person was surprised too.

"You?" Kuchiki Rukia exclaimed.

"Yo."

"Rukia, do you know this man?" Byakuya asked his sister.

Rukia felt scared that her brother asked her, but she still answered. "He's the suspicious man I met earlier," she answered.

Upon hearing this Byakuya, ordered the guards to seize the redhead, but then the voice of the emperor reigned throughout the area.

"Stop this madness at once!" the emperor's voice ordered.

"Grandfather? Where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

Then to everyone's surprise the emperor appeared among the crowd. "Byakuya are you going to arrest the man who saved my life?" he asked as he approached the group.

"Saved?" the people repeated as they all stared at the red haired stranger.

"Yes, saved. That man right there saved my life from getting killed by these assassins. And now you are going to arrest him?"

Byakuya was taken aback, he didn't expected this to happen. But he still trust his grandfather's words, and so he ordered the redhead to be released. When the emperor finally approached the group, Byakuya immediately questioned him. But then, as he was about to answer, an arrow hit the emperor's heart.

"Grandfather!"

"Your highness!"

Everyone hurriedly came to the emperor's aid. Byakuya was about to do the same, but then he decided to look for where the arrow came from. He looked at the roof, and then he saw the perpetrator. The young prince immediately gave chase, and though it is not known to all, the prince was capable of moving like a ninja, it was all thanks to the princess of the 2nd kingdom, Shihouen Yuroichi. Meanwhile, the assassin tried escaping, he was still surprise that the prince could keep up, but he didn't let this get in his way. Byakuya was almost caught with him, but then he outsmarted the young prince and was able to lose him.

There are many things Byakuya hated in this world; one of them was getting outsmarted by someone. He hated the fact he had just let the man who killed his grandfather, the emperor go.

He went back to the garden, where everyone gathered, with a heavy heart. He never would have expected anything like this to happen in an event like this. Byakuya kept his face from showing any sign of hurt from the loss of his grandfather, he thought that it would be better that way to show that he was not weak.

When he arrived there, he saw Rukia, who ran towards him, with tears in her eyes. Byakuya felt a sting in his heart.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" she called out, "Ginrei-ouji sama, he's, he's"

"I know Rukia, I saw it. He's gone," he said trying to sound as calm as he could.

"No he isn't! He's perfectly safe!" the petite woman said with tears running down her eyes.

Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise. He hurriedly came to where his grandfather laid after he was shot. And found that he was, as his sister said, alive and well. "Byakuya," Ginrei said with a smile on his face.

"How?" was the only word that came out from the prince's lips.

"Ya should thank me for it."

Byakuya turned and found the red haired man walking with a very tired look in his face. In one hand, he dragged an unconscious man.

"Here," he said as he threw the man in front of Byakuya.

At first the prince didn't know what the unconscious man meant, but when he got a good look at the sleeping figure he immediately recognized that it was the assassin that had escaped from him.

"I am really grateful of your assistance in the capture of this man, Abarai-san, and for saving my life."

"Yeah, yeah. Ya owe me dinner Ginrei," he said freely.

The emperor just smiled and said; "Of course." And then he ordered everyone to restart the festivities and to throw the assassins temporarily in the dungeons.

In just a few minutes, the banquet had regained its earlier mood. Music once again roared the kingdom, and the feast began. Everyone had already forgotten the earlier events, and focused on the party and on the mysterious stranger who is seated comfortable beside the emperor.

Not a single person knows who he was or where he came from. His clothes were different and his way of speaking was very improper, he was someone who caught the attention of the whole crowd, including the prince, who for a while now, has been giving small glances at him.

"This man, he was able to save grandfather twice, and even captured that runaway assassin. Aside from that he calls the emperor by his first name. Who is this man? And what is his relationship with the emperor?" he asked himself.

Rukia was watching her brother and decided to speak to him about the redhead who she had met earlier. "Nii-sama," she called silently, just enough to catch her brother's attention.

"What is it Rukia?" he asked without giving eye contact.

"Renji," she whispered, "He said earlier, when I met him, that that is his name. Abarai Renji."

"Abarai Renji…" he said slowly as he stared at the red haired man.

DeAmonQuEen: Yehey! I finally was able to put these two in one very long and boring chapter. But please don't get discourage yet… I promise to put more ByaRen scenes, so continue reading!

P.S. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach, they're strictly owned by Tite Kubo!

DeAmonQuEen: This is totally not based on the real story of Bleach, but still, please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DeAmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!

"The Man of Mystery"

Chapter 5

It was the day after the banquet. The kingdom's people have returned to its usual routines. The men began doing their tasks in the fields, women sew clothes and cleaned houses, while the children played as the entered temple school in the area.

Even the people in the imperial palace, they were busy too. The servants were doing their chores, soldiers trained in the training hall, and even the emperor was busy. He was doing his usual activities, like signing papers, reading proposals and making some proposals of his own. And even the prince was doing his own work, like practices, and military training and even studying.

Everyone had something to do, everyone was busy. Everyone except the Abarai Renji, the emperor's special guest, who was up to now, is still soundly asleep. He was in his room enjoying his sleep. Some servant of waking him, but failed miserably, after seeing the visitor sleeping soundly. Apparently, the guest looks like a different person asleep; he looked more handsome and angelic. Basically unlike anyone servants had seen. So he was let alone, until.

Kuchiki Byakuya hated attending tutorials and practices, but he felt it was needed as a prince so he never complained. But he still enjoyed it when he was given chances to skip these so called lessons. Today was one of those chances he enjoyed. A meeting with the counsellors was arranged by the emperor every month. Today, though Byakuya was uncertain why, his grandfather had invited him to join him in these meeting. He felt really honoured, his grandfather had decided he almost ready to rule. But there was something that bothered him when his grandfather asked him to come.

"_Byakuya, attend the council meeting this noon," the emperor said while he signing some papers._

"_Grandfather?"_

"_I said I want you to join me in the council meeting this afternoon."_

"_Grandfather, I don't know what to say."_

"_I don't need words, just be sure to come," the old man said without looking at Byakuya._

_The young price nodded, then said; "I will."_

_Byakuya was about to leave when Ginrei called to him again. "Oh,and Byakuya please also inform Abarai-san that his presence is also needed in the meeting."_

_Byakuya was really surprised by the request. "Why would he let that man attend a council meeting?" he asked himself. "I will do grandfather," he answered then bowed and left the room._

The young prince never cared about his grandfather's decisions, but this was really different from what he had ever encountered. The man was a stranger, an outsider, and even if he a friend of the emperor, he be treated by such a way. The fact that the emperor trusts him too much was really bothering the prince. Or is it really that.

Byakuya, aside from all of those things, felt a strange feeling about that man. He felt something uncertain towards him, many foreign feelings; feelings like of familiarity, anger, and for some reason he felt hurt and something indescribable, like love.

Byakuya blinked, "Where did that come from?" he asked himself. Why on Seiretei would he feel such a way? Byakuya was getting more confused by the second. He was completely affected by Abarai Renji's presence, and he had no idea why.

The prince decided to ignore the notion in his head and find Abarai so he'd be done informing the man and be off to prepare himself for the meeting. Byakuya came to Renji's room and was surprise that the room's shades were still shut. "Don't tell me until now he is still asleep?" he said to himself. And his question was confirmed by himself when he saw the redheaded sleeping figure in the bed. Byakuya grunted silently. Then he called some servants and ordered them to remove the shades.

The servants did so and bright light illuminated the room. The redhead stirred and covered his head with the bed sheathes. Byakuya ordered the servants to remove the sheathes, and they also did so. Renji tried his best to ignore the disturbances, and covered his head with, this time, the bed's pillows. Once again Byakuya ordered his servants to remove them, but Renji, this time fought back and held on tight to the pillow that was protecting his eyes from the late morning light. But his efforts were in vain for the servants successfully took possession of the pillows leaving the redhead lying bare in the bed.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" he yelled as he sat up.

"It is noon, and you cannot sleep in this room all day," Byakuya answered him calmly.

"Yeah, that was exactly my plan until you ruin it just now!"

"Well forgive me. I would not have done such a thing if it was the emperor's direct orders."

"Ginrei? Why would he want to disturb me?"

"Apparently he wishes you to get ready and join us in a council meeting this afternoon," the prince replied.

"A meeting? Why'd he want me to join that?" he asked as he scratched his red mane.

"I do not know,. That is what he told me. Now get ready, and I will do the same."

Byakuya didn't say more and just excused himself. He wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. He wanted to get as far away as he could from the red haired guest. He hurriedly walked in to his room and closed the door. When he was inside, he sat down on the cold floor. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. He placed a hand in his chest to feel his escalated heart.

It had been like that since he entered the room and saw the redhead sleeping soundly in the large bed. He was much shaken when he saw the man in such an unruly position, he should be angry about it because he always hated inappropriate things. But instead he felt really drawn to the redhead. It was a great mystery why he felt that way towards the other man. He just couldn't understand it. It was like he was pulled by an unknown force that is making him like the other man. Once again Byakuya felt the uneasy feeling in his heart. He tried to shake it off once again, and began thinking of getting ready for the meeting. Byakuya was always good at curing his wandering mind when he wanted to. But though he was able to do so, he still couldn't cure the strange feelings in his heart.

Byakuya walked in his usual grace as he headed towards the throne room where the meeting was held. He arrived there as punctual as he usually does. Inside the room, some council members were already there, while some were not, some royal advisers and scribes, and other people sat in their designated places. The emperor hasn't arrived yet, but that was expected the emperor always arrived last. There was one person, which Byakuya noticed, has not arrived yet. "Where is he?"

"Byakuya-sama, I see you were allowed to join us this afternoon," an old man with long white beard asked the prince.

"Yes, I was counsellor Hiyoshi. His majesty allowed me to," Byakuya said.

"I see, I hope you can enjoy these boring conversations of old men, and keep your eyes open by the end of all this," the older man said as he walked away from Byakuya. Byakuya bowed and walked away too.

A few moments later, the emperor arrived, everyone raised and in greeting. Beside the emperor was Abarai Renji, who now was wearing a formal kimono, with the imperial emblem on the chest.

"What is he doing here?" one counsellor asked.

"What's he doing wearing a counsellor's signature?" another one whispered.

The emperor sat in the throne to start the meeting, while Renji stood directly beside him. All focused on the red head, which seemed nonchalant about being in that room. The emperor began the meeting by asking questions about some statistics in the kingdom and reports from military generals. The meeting was going nicely, except for some counsellors who still felt Renji's presence as a threat. It wasn't long when one of them asked the emperor about why Renji was there in the first place.

The emperor calmly said, "This man is, Abarai Renji, an old friend of mine, he is wise and reliable. That is why I had asked him to join this meeting and become one of my counsellors."

The statement infrared other council members and began questioning the emperor's intentions.

"Your Highness, we respect your decision was of good intention But we are still concern about it," one of them said.

"Yes your majesty. I believe that this man is as you say he is. But still are uncertain about him," another one followed.

"What we wish is that this man proves to the council his worth, otherwise, he would be unworthy to the position."

The emperor was put in deep thought about this, while Byakuya sat silently observing the entire thing. "Very well, if the council wishes so, I shall allow you to test Abarai-san's capabilities, with the condition that none will ask where he came from or who he is."

Renji just looked at Ginrei with annoyance, and then he stood in front of the council. And so everyone began questioning him, they asked many things mostly regarding the kingdom's history and some questions about possible solutions on about crisis in the kingdom. The redhead answered everything with great precision and wisdom, which impressed some council members. When the council was out of questions, the emperor spoke up, "I hope the council is satisfied with their answers. Now shall we stop this and continue this meeting?"

Everyone was silent; apparently they were out of questions. But when emperor was about to move on to another question, Byakuya raised a hand and asked the redhead. "Can how did you know all about these things? How is it a foreigner like you know so much about our kingdom?"

"Byakuya as I said, you are not allowed to ask such quest-"

"It okay Ginrei, it's actually good that he asked a question," Renji smirked, "Ya want to know where I got all that knowledge, simple I was born here, I ain't as foreign to this country as you think, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya was even more confused by the man's answer; it opened more questions in his mind. He was about to ask another question when the emperor ordered to stop the questioning and that they should continue the meeting. Byakuya stayed quiet and just sat while once again eyeing the redhead. "He was born here? I have not heard such a man in the kingdom that he would be related to someone with his calibre," he thought, "Abarai Renji, who are you?"

DeAmonQuEen: Sorry I feel I really made it a bad chapter, and that Byakuya was a bit OC in it. Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews so please do so, and in return I'll make the next chapters interesting and put the adventure genre in good use. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DeAmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DeAmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!

"His Memory"

Chapter 6

Renji walked away from the court as fast as he could, he was bored to hell in that place. Aside from that, he really thought everyone in that room would really kill him just by staring at him. They all disapprove of him even being there, heck he didn't even do anything and they all decided to him all those hard questions, if he couldn't read their minds he'd fail and embarrass himself earlier. Renji really hated getting into situations like that, and apparently Ginrei really enjoyed him being in such situations. He was about to enter his room when a servant called to him.

"Renji-sama, the emperor wishes you to join him in for dinner tonight," the young woman said.

Renji really wanted to refuse the girl, but didn't. And so he just said, "Ah, sure tell him I'll join after I have freshen up," with a smile in his face.

The young girl blushed and said, "Very well, sir." And she left Renji to enter his room.

When he was in the solitude of his room, he began to untie his hair that was clipped to a more appreciated way, another reason why he hated joining formal events; he was always forced to dress formally. After taking each clipping off Renji began to undress his kimono, which was really hot, he took a quick shower and searched in his closet for some comfortable clothes. He had a very hard time choosing, he couldn't find a comfortable, he'd where his own clothes but Ginrei told him not to that it was too revealing and catches too much attention. The redhead let out a short laugh; his clothes were not the only thing that catches people's attention, heck his entire appearance catches everyone's attention; his shoulder-length red hair, his tattooed body, and his street accent, makes everyone pause and look at him as if he was some exotic creature.

He hated that. He hated being stared at, being talked about and being the object curiosity and stupidity. Renji never would be here in the first place if it weren't for Ginrei. He was the one who summoned him, and asked for his help, another Kuchiki in need. Another thing he hated too. "Why can't humans ever solve their own problems on their own?" he'd ask himself.

Sure, there are problems that need divine assistance, but those were usually problems that were caused by catastrophic events. But problems like solving kingdom's financial difficulties, ending wars and babysitting a spoiled prince was far too trivial to ask help from a god.

Yes, indeed though it was hard to believe, Renji is a god, well a cursed one was more like it. He had been curse to serve the royal family of the Kuchiki, the clan that assisted in the war 3000 years ago, in payment for unable to protect his master during that time. His master, Renji grimaced at the memory. He really wished to forget everything.

In heaven he was a 2nd god, meaning a god that served under another god, when his master was sent to Seiretei to stop the demonic invasion, he was also sent to protect him. The war at that time was not easy, enemies were always stronger, and had more forces than they had. They may have won in the end but they had losses that were never replaced. And one of those losses was the death of his master. He remembered event as if it was just yesterday, the death of his master.

_They were fighting the demon lord ruling that land, it was the toughest battle they had ever fought. The enemy was the resurrecting type, and each fallen demon rises into a much stronger one. He was known as __Zabimaru and he was in a form of a woman during that time, she used all her abilities as a god to kill as many demons she could, but the demons' special ability made a huge problem for her. They were on a verge of losing until her master used his most deadly and powerful attack. "Bankai Senbozakura Kageyoshi."_

"_Idiot! What do think you're doing? Senbonzakura, don't!" she cried as she ran to stop him._

_But it was too late, large pink petals emerged, and began slaying demons, living no trace of their bodies to regenerate. It wasn't long before every demon was slain. But after everything the god fell. "Senbonzakura!" Zabimaru cried as he ran towards his master "Fool! Why'd you do that?" she asked as she held his master in her arms._

"_I had no choice. It was necessary, argh."_

"_Shut up and stop talking I am gonna heal you," Zabimaru said with tears in her eyes._

_But it was no use the attack was deadly because the energy used to use it was from a god's life force. And Senbonzakura used too much of it. Zabimaru saw this so she thought of using her life force to heal her master. "Don't. It's useless you're still too weak to use your power, you'll end up killing yourself. Don't kill yourself for me, Zabimaru. I am really happy that you cared for me that much even though I never treated you with such kindness. I know you had always hated my cold exterior and even curse me every time I reprimand you. But through it all, you always served me with great loyalty. I am truly grateful."_

"_Don't talk that way, please."_

"_If it were up to me I would have made you a 1__st__ god. You're headstrong, brave, and powerful, such traits deserve more."_

"_Stop…"_

"_You taught me many things, things I never thought I was capable of learning. Things like fun, enjoyment and love. I am really grateful but also sorry. Sorry that I wasn't able to repay you for everything, and show you my love…"_

"_Then allow me to heal you and show it to me, bastard!"_

"_Funny, I would have been furious at you for calling me that. But now I think I will miss it. Arigato Zabimaru," he said and rose his body for the last time to kiss the crying god. And then his body began to fade._

"_No! Senbonzakura! "_

_After that the war ended and all gods returned to heaven. It was a celebration for everyone except for Zabimaru who was immediately called to explain the death of her master. Senbonzakura's death was a tragedy and they blamed Zabimaru for it, and so as a punishment, she was sent to serve the Kuchiki clan. Her form was changed and most of her powers were sealed away._

Back in the present time, Renji had finally selected something to wear; it was a simple white yukata with floral patterns on the side, he tied his hair up and was finally prepared for dinner. He walked out of his room and met Kuchiki Rukia passing by.

DeAmonQuEen: Thank God, I finished that chapter; I thought I couldn't do it since I totally lost the original. You see everyone; I lost the flash drive I was using to save my stories, and I was supposed to be finish with this chapter days ago. So I was force to rewrite the chapter, and I am the type who forgets a lot, so I feel like I changed the entire chapter from what I written before. I still hope it was plausible to everyone. Thank you for reading! Reviews are still appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DeAmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DaEmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!

"The Wish"

Chapter 7

"Good evening, Abarai-sama," Rukia greeted Renji.

"Abarai-sama? What the heck's wrong with ya? Ya sound so formal."

"Well, I thought-"

"Renji. Call me Renji, shorty."

"Shorty?" Rukia flinched at the name, "Oh, well excuse me fuzzy-eyebrow-san, I forgot your name."

This time it was Renji who felt insulted. "What you said, midget?"

They then began an exchange of insults that ended with a sharing of laughter.

"Forgive me," Rukia said first, "I have a tendency to act improper in front of certain people."

"Really I don't see anything improper with what ya did except calling me Abarai-sama, which was, if I may add, a weird thing to hear."

"I thought so to, because it doesn't suit you one bit."

"I don't know if I should be happy or insulted by that statement."

The petite woman let out a low laugh. "It depends on how you look at it really." This time, it was Renji's turn to laugh. "You're different, Abarai Renji," Rukia blurted out, "You are not like the others."

"What ya mean?"

"You're not like those other council members I know. You seem…., new."

"New? What am I a product?"

"That's not what I mean, Abarai Renji. I mean you are not as arrogant and classy as them. Heck, you practically revolve in another planet, yet I heard you made a fool out of them. It's just amazing." This made the redhead smirk. "That's why you're different Abarai Renji."

"Okay could ya cut these 'Abarai' crap, ya ain't seem the type who uses such. Just call me Renji. Got it twerp?"

"Like I'd call YOU by your name when you always call me names. My name is Rukia, remember that."

"Rukia. Got it," then he gave her a small grin, "Ne, Rukia ya happen to know where the emperor's quarters are, don't ya? I was s'pose to be there and I get lost in this place. Mind helping me out?" Rukia suddenly giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that the first time we met you were lost too." Renji just gave a chuckle. "Alright I'll help you out under one condition."

Renji hated conditions, he usually gets forced to do things he'd hated, and he's already been doing things against his will for 3000 years. Rukia saw the other man's hesitation, so she decided to give the condition ahead.

"I have a friend that will be celebrating his birthday soon, he's holding a party but you can only come if you bring a guest. So if you don't mind I'd bring you along with me."

Renji was a bit uncertain about the request, it wasn't even a request to begin with. It was more like an invitation. "So your condition is that I'd accompany you in this party?" he verified.

"Yeah, you'd agree right? Because if you don't, I'll leave you here to get lost."

Renji was amused by Kuchiki Rukia's way of invitation so he agreed to the woman's request.

Ginrei was seated beside the window of his room, dinner had been served and all that it was waiting was the people to eat it. Apparently his guest was arriving a bit late, but he expected it. His grandfather mentioned the god's tardiness when he told him the secret of the cursed god serving their family. He once thought such a thing was made up but when he himself summoned him, his doubt was confirmed. He still couldn't believe his eyes the first time he met the god yesterday afternoon.

"_Who summoned me? Speak your name," the god asked him._

_He stared calmly at the being kneeling in front of him; he had bloodshot hair and tattoos carved all around his body. His eyes were dark brown, and had a cold and unreadable expression. "I am Kuchiki Ginrei, 27__th__ emperor of the 6__th__ kingdom," he answered._

"_27__th__, heh? Guess I wasn't been sleeping long," he said as he stood up then looked at him in the eye and smiled, "Well, Kuchiki Ginrei, what do you want?" Ginrei was surprised at the god's sudden change of character. "You do know you're supposed to have a reason for summoning me?"_

_The emperor recovered his composure and then spoke, "Indeed I have a reason for summoning you but before that you must tell me your name, cursed one."_

"_Cursed one? Ha! That's something I've never heard before," he exclaimed, "But if a name's what ya need, ya can call me anything ya like."_

"_I shall do that but, I still wish to know your name."_

"_You're pretty persistent for a Kuchiki. A'right I'll tell ya my name, its Zabimaru, but most Kuchikis call me Abarai Renji, for I was reborn to a mortal with such a name."_

"_Reborn?"_

"_Ya know, for a Kuchiki you seem to know so little about me."_

"_I never believed in you until now."_

"_Ouch."_

"_And for a god you seem to act like mortal."_

"_Because I am. I was reborn as a mortal to fulfil the curse. I can't live with a curse in my immortal body, so they put me in a human named Abarai Renji, and cursed me to serve ya. That's a long story short tale, so back to the real matter at hand. What do you want Ginrei?"_

_Ginrei paused and assessed the god's words. The god seemed harmless to him, and practically wished to fulfil his duty immediately. Not quite what he had expected for someone that was cursed to serve his family for 3000 years. "Well do you have a request or not?"_

"_You seem to be in hurry do you have an appointment somewhere?"_

"_Ha! I been in asleep for 2 generation of Kuchikis! As if I'd have some place I'd have to be after just waking up?"_

"_Then there is no hurry as to what I want from you."_

"_Sorry grandpa, but there is, apparently you don't understand the part that I am in a mortal body, the longer I am awake the weaker my power as a god becomes, so unless you want whoever enemy you have get beaten using my powers you gotta hurry in naming them."_

"_What makes you think I have enemies? I summoned you for a different purpose."_

"_I don't think you have enemies, I know you have them. And so what's yer purpose for callin' me?"_

"_You know it how?"_

"_Geez, for an old man you asked too many questions."_

"_I am your master, I deserve to ask them."_

_The god's expression changed for a moment into anger, but immediately returned to its nonchalant attitude. "I know it because I heard your heart, and saw your memories. You see, the moment you gave me your name, it started the contract between the two of us, I saw your entire past, I know everything about you like I've known you my whole life, and heard the problems that trouble your heart, one of those problems were your enemies, that's how I found out. But expect that I can read or hear everything there are still I can't read or hear, and those are the secrets of people. If it is a secret I can't read or what they are only that they cause great distress to the heart."_

"_If that is so then you already know what I wish from you."_

"_I said I heard the problems your heart is crying out but I can't tell which one you wish to solve. Or are you the selfish type and wish for me to solve all of it?"_

_This time it was Ginrei's turn to laugh, "Hahahaha! Abarai-san, I am starting to find you entertaining, and worthy for the task I am about to give to you. You are in a hurry to know my wish yet you seem a bit hesitant to whether you want to perform it of or not."_

_Once again the god's expression changed this time he looked more serious. "Don't worry about me, because even if I don't want to fulfil you wish I'd have no choice I'd do it anyway, the markings in my body are in charge of reminding me." His hands touched himself in a protective manner._

_It was at that moment, Ginrei confirmed that the god before him was indeed cursed and tormented by it. He stared at the god once again, his mortal form was no older than Byakuya yet had been forced to serve different masters for 3000 years, and do things against his will. He somehow pitied the being in front of him, and began to wonder what kind of sin such a god did to earn such a cruel fate. But Ginrei thought the question would be too personal and would torment him even more, so he decided to give the man, as most commoners would say, a break._

"_I see, well I think I have learned all I need to know for now. I think you should go and take your time to enjoy yourself for a while. You have been asleep for, as you said, two generations of Kuchiki, you should at least use this time to learn what you had miss for the last two centuries."_

"_I already told you, if you don't hurry I'd lo-"_

"_I assure you, what I am about to wish from you does not require the use of your powers. Now go and enjoy yourself, we shall meet in the imperial court room," Ginrei said as he led the red haired god to the door._

The emperor's door opened and the redheaded god entered the room. "You're late," he uttered.

"Hey, ya can't blame me this place is a maze, I can't go anywhere without getting lost," he reasoned.

"Well because of your tardiness the food has started to get cold," he said as he walked towards the table where the food was set.

Renji followed and sat at the opposite side of the table. "Do you wish some sauce in your fish?" Ginrei asked. The redhead smiled and nodded. The two began eating.

They were in the middle of their meal when Renji spoke, "I am really grateful that you're treating me with such kindness Ginrei, but I don't think this should continue any further. Have you decided a wish or not?"

"I really enjoy a strong saki during a good meal,"the emperor announced ignoring the redhead. He took a few sips with his glass and filled it by himself, then offered some to the redhead. But when he did, the glass broke suddenly. "Do not test my patience," Renji said.

Ginrei looked at Renji, and then to the servant who was standing in the room and signalled her clean the mess. After it was cleaned, Ginrei spoke again, "Tell me Abarai-san, what do think about Kuchiki Byakuya, my grandson, you seemed a bit interested this afternoon and enthusiastic to answer his question even though it was a bit personal."

"Ginrei please tell me you wish."

"I asked you a question."

Renji winced, he really wanted to get mad and hit the man before him, but the seal in his body was stopping him, in fact it was, at the moment, sending electrical impulses in his body just because he was thinking such a thing. He calmed himself, and then answered the question, "He's a snob, a brat, an introvert, hot-headed and very lonely."

"Is that what his heart says?"

"No, it's what his eyes say. For some reason I can't read his mind, or hear his heart."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know! Can we stop talking about nonsense! Is this why you summoned me? So you could have someone to talk to?" Renji snapped, then he grimaced as a strong electric impulse was sent all over his body.

"Abarai-san, I can see that you are the impatient type, so I guess I should not try to stall any longer. I only have one wish from you and it involves my grandson." Renji calmed down again. "Next month is Seiretei's Salvation Day, and I will formally announce Byakuya to be the 28th emperor of the 6th kingdom. But I feel that he needs an adjustment in his behavior and view in life. As you said, he is a snob, a brat, an introvert, hot-headed and very lonely, I wish for him to change. I have tried all other methods but nothing worked."

"So you think a god could do what no man could do?"

"Yes."

"You summoned me for that? Hmph."

"You seem unsatisfied." Renji didn't say a word but just gave him a 'You think?'look. "I understand that you expected more from me, I can tell you hate doing such trivial wishes because you feel it degrades your pride as a god. But let me tell you this, there is no one in Seiretei I could count on this but you. My grandson will live a lonely life unless he doesn't change, and such an emperor will be in great danger in the near future."

"Then change him yourself! If you're worried about not being able to live that long, I can extend your lifespan, I can even take care of your enemies and your kingdoms problems."

"I cannot Renji, and I have my own reasons why I can't. It is something that even a god cannot solve. That is why I am giving you this as a wish, with great hope that you succeed."

"What do you mean I can't solve? There's no problem in this world that I can't solve. Just tell me about it and I shall prove it to you."

"I already told you my wish, are you not going to do it?"

"Of course I will."

"Then why do you search for a reason not to?"

Renji was taken aback, Ginrei was right he didn't want to do the wish. Itmaybesimple and didn't demand much of him. But he wanted to decline it. He didn't want to do it, and he knew exactly why. Kuchiki Byakuya, the moment he first laid eyes at him at the banquet yesterday he say it, he saw that he had a perfect resemblance of his late master, Senbonzakura. Even though he had only seen his master's face once, and it was during his death, Byakuya and his master had the same eyes, the eyes of one that was born noble and with responsibilities, the eyes of great power and potential, and the eyes of one with great loneliness and sadness in their hearts. Renji would prefer facing a hoard of demons than having to experience being close to a man that was like his master. He didn't want to be reminded of the time they had together. It was too painful.

But like every other time, since he had begun serving the Kuchikis, he had no choice but to do the wish and fulfil it. "Fine Ginrei, I'll do it. I'll do everything in my power to change Kuchiki Byakuya before next month." The emperor smiled, finally he found someone that could possibly melt his grandson's cold heart.

DeAonQuEen: Yehey! I finished the chapter, wow the longest on I've made so far. I hope those Rukia fans don't think I made Rukia-chan too OC. I tried my best. Well, hope you like the chapter. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DaEmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DaEmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!

"Breaking the Ice Part 1"

Chapter 8

Byakuya walked through the palace hallway; he was on his way to the room of the man he really wanted to avoid, again. He has been doing this for almost a week already, and it was getting bothersome. But he had no choice, it was either that or he would spend his day doing nothing, and that was one thing a prince never does, and he was not going to allow that to happen. And so he continued walking towards that man's room. When he was arrived to his destination, he paused for a moment. His heart was beating fast again for just by standing outside his room, he hated that feeling since he doesn't understand why his heart was doing it. He knew what love was, he had felt it before, a very long time ago, but he still knows what it meant to be in love. But this man, Abarai Renji, he barely knows the man, yet his heart tells him he has been in love with him for a very long time, another thing that confused him. How can he feel so much love for someone he just met?

Once again, he dismissed the thought and continued the task primarily at hand. He opened the door and entered the room, which was still dark since the curtains were still closed. This man really was a very lazy man, one thing he hated about the redhead. He decided to open the curtains, and this time he did it himself. The redhead stirred. Then he moved closer to the other man's bed, and looked at his sleeping figure, as always, it had no sense decency, but the prince still enjoyed watching the redhead sleep. A smile escaped from the prince's lips, then vanished and said, "Abarai, I wake up."

There was no response, once again, "A-ba-rai, wake up!" There was still no response. Byakuya was at his limits; he called several servants and ordered them to lift the foam with the sleeping redhead, then he led them to the bathroom. Once again Byakuya said, "Abarai Renji, this shall be your last warning, wake up!" Renji only stirred a bit, but still did not wake up. Byakuya signalled the servants, and then they tossed the redhead in the cold bath waters.

"What the fuck!" was heard from the redhead as he emerged from the water.

"I had warned you, but still did not wake up, so I was forced to do extreme measures," Byakuya said.

"E-e-ex-treme me-me-measures? You mean t-throwing me in c-c-cold bath is your ex-x-treme measure?" Renji said as he walked towards Byakuya, shivering.

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"At least I am saner than you, Abarai. I don't know if you can callsane someone who wakes up in this hour. And you have duties remember? You should at least put that in your head since we have been like this for a week now."

Renji realized that he could never win a conversational fight against this man; he was too clever for him, even though he was a god. Kuchiki Byakuya has been by far, the only mortal who could make him feel mortal; the prince practically out matched him in all most everything that has to do with using his head, and Renji was the type who hated thinking too much even when he was still a god. And now he is forced to work with him because his new master, Kuchiki Ginrei said so. Renji sighed as he recalled that morning when he was ordered to be working with Byakuya as his tutor. A tutor! Ha, it was a big laugh but he couldn't complain, instead he accepted it when Byakuya also said yes to it, though it was obvious he hated the idea much as he did.

Renji stepped out the cold waters, and said, "Yeah, yeah I get it, give me a few minutes to prepare."

Renji was doing his best to do his most hated job of all, paperwork. Even when he was still a god, he hated when he was told to face paper, and he had to do it a lot since he was a woman before, but times are different, he wasn't a god nor was he a she, and yet this! The redhead stared at the sheets of paper that filed in his desk with frustration. "How does Byakuya do all of this without complaining?" he asked himself as he looked at the prince, who calmly and silently did his work. Aside from the tutor task, he was required to share all of Byakuya's workload and there was a lot of it. He sighed.

Byakuya was also doing his best to do his work, but the other man's presence was too much for him to handle, he couldn't stand a minute without stealing a glance at the redhead, who obviously hated what he was doing. Byakuya noticed, in their week-long working time together that there were many things that the redhead disliked, and that he was trying his best and failing in the art of hiding his displeasures. But the prince found the redhead's actions and reactions a bit entertaining in a very familiar yet unknown sense. Byakuya really enjoyed the time he spent with Renji, and it was the first time in a very, very long time that he found someone, as his grandfather would say, 'fun' to be with. Yes, a very long time since he last felt such entertainment and warmth in his heart. Byakuya closed his eyes as the pain of the past began to return to his memory, a wound that he wanted to forget for good.

Renji may not be able to read Byakuya's mind but he could still read his eyes and the slight change of them caught his attention. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

Byakuya didn't want to worry the redhead and said, "Yes, just had a short headache."

Renji wasn't too convinced but decided not to investigate on it further since he didn't want to get on Byakuya's bad side instead he said, "Want me to make you tea?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tea. You know something that you drink, and usually paired with sweets."

"I know what tea means."

"Well do you want me to? I think it'll help ease your headache. And maybe I could add some cookies, I'm sure you're starving that's why the headache."

"I am not hungry Renji, we just had lunch, and I don't enjoy sweets that much."

"Oh," the redhead's only reply.

Byakuya noticed that Renji was a bit disappointed that he turned down the offer, so he tried to correct his action. "I am not hungry nor do I like sweets, but I would enjoy a hot cup of tea," he said without looking at the redhead.

Renji was happy that the other changed his mind, "Sure I can arrange that, wait here." And then he stood and left the room.

A few minutes later, Renji came back with Byakuya's tea. "Here ya go." The prince took the cup and took a few sips. Renji waited for a reaction from the cold prince, but he found his hopes in vain since the other did nothing but calmly drank with his eyes closed, the tea he had brought.

Byakuya finished drinking the tea Renji had made, and had really loved it, it was unlike the tea his servants made, it may had the same ingredients but Renji's tea tasted better than any tea he had ever drank. After that one cup he handed Renji the cup which he fill up immediately like what his servants would do. "It's good. You should teach Kana-san how you make your tea."

Renji smiled and said boastfully, "There ain't anything special with my tea, it has the same ingredient that I heard you liked your tea to have."

"I see," Byakuya said and continued his work.

It was almost three in the afternoon when the two had finally finished all the paper work and tutorials. Renji decided to wash up before accompanying Byakuya to dinner with the emperor, a habit that they had been doing since they started working together. Apparently, the emperor wanted see first-hand Byakuya's advancement in personality. And so he bid Byakuya farewell and headed to his room. Byakuya did the same thing and returned to his room to freshen up.

It was almost five, Renji walked towards the emperor's quarters, but once again he faced the same problem he always faced, he was lost. "I don't get it, I never got lost before. But this palace bigger and more complex each time I come back."

"I'm guessing you're lost again," a familiar female voice said from behind him.

Renji turned, and found Kuchiki Rukia behind him. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much," the petite teen said as she skid in front of the redhead.

"Ha! So you mind showing me where the emperor's quarters are?"

""Not really, but I'm a bit busy, so I can't really take you all the way there okay?"

"Fine by me as long as I get there."

"Alright."

The two walked through the palace hallway, and talked a bit. "So what's ya so busy 'bout? And what's with the get-up? You going to run away or something?" Renji asked as he looked at Rukia's plain violet kimono with a cloak around her.

"Sort of."

"You're running away?"

"Just for the night. I'm going someplace important."

"Really? Where?"

"My friend's celebrating his 21st birthday tonight and well you know."

"Is this the same friend who you told me a week ago that you needed to bring someone to attend the party?"

"Yup."

"Hey, thought I was invited? Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Well, you were so busy with Nii-sama that I thought you couldn't attend."

"Yeah but you could have still said something, I could've told ya I'd go and prepare."

"I'm sorry Renji," Rukia said apologetically.

"No worries. So what time's the party?"

"It's a late night party so it'll start by seven."

"Seven? You kidding? I can still attend. I'll tell the emperor about it-"

"You can't!"

"Huh?"

"I mean don't tell him, he might not allow me to go," Rukia said with her eyes looking worried.

"Oh. Okay I ain't telling him 'bout. But I'm still comin'. What you say?"

"I guess if you really want to, I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't mind."

"Great! Let's go together!"

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the town's square."

"Sure."

"This is as far as I can take you I think you can find your way towards Ginrei-oujiisama's quarters. I have to go, I still need to buy my friend a gift."

"Okay, thanks Rukia, see ya later!"

"See you." And they parted Renji continued walking.

As he walked towards the Ginrei's quarters, he heard someone swearing at the garden. He looked at a nearby window and saw to his surprise Kuchiki Byakuya in a pond half wet and touching the waters, as if looking for something. The man seemed really pissed as he dipped his soft pale hand in the murky pond waters and was swearing at a cat or something. Renji got curious and decided to check the other man. He jumped from the window and landed with ease, then he slowly and silently walked towards the angry prince.

Byakuya was heading to his grandfather's room, when he met Shihoin Yuroichi along the way. As always she annoyed him with her usual names, and it really got on his nerves. She came to him and inviting him to join some party in town, to which he decline which started they're little argument that ended with Byakuya losing a very important item to him. And that's how he got in his current insituation; he was looking for that very important thing that the cat demon threw in the pond that was really big. "Seriously why is this pond even here? It's not clean and flies are everywhere, they should have taken care of it," he said out loud.

"I heard that pond is a home to frogs and other nature animals, it's here to prevent those animals from going to the royal coy ponds in the palace," Renji said as he approached Byakuya, "So, what cha doing here?"

Byakuya blushed in embarrassment, he had not wished for anyone to see him in such a state, especially him. He turned away from the redhead and said, "I don't think it is any of your concern."

"Oh, sorry. I thought that you would needed help since it's almost time to meet up with Ginrei and you are far from ready," Renji said sarcastically.

Byakuya thought for a moment, and knew Renji was right he was meeting with the emperor and it is bad to make him wait, though Renji does it all the time, it was still improper and he was future emperor so it was a no-no, aside from that calling servants to help him was too much of a hassle. "Very well, I shall allow you to help me," Byakuya said.

"Is that how you ask someone a favor?" the redhead said with a sly smile. He can finally get back at him for all those rude wake up calls.

Byakuya felt it was below him to say please, but he was no condition to refuse. "Renji, I implore you to help me," Byakuya said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" Renji said.

Byakuya may have a small admiration for the man but right now he felt like killing him for acting like Yuroichi. Byakuya took a hard breath, before saying, "Please."

"Still can't hear you."

Byakuya glared at the redhead but he didn't flinched he felt that his attempts on scaring the redhead were futile and so he took a deeper breath and said in an audible voice, "Please Renji help me."

"Sure in one condition."

"What do you mean condition?"

"Hey, nothing's free in this world. So it's a take it or leave it offer."

Byakuya didn't like to do something for someone but he needed his help, so he'd have to accept it no matter what the condition was. "Very well what is your condition?"

"I am going to town to join a celebration, and I want you to accompany me."

"To the party?"

"No, to heaven," rolls eyes, "Where else?"

Byakuya hated parties, he always had, and in fact he would rather skip his meeting with the emperor instead of joining one. But instead of saying no, his mouth said, "Very well. Now help me."

The redhead smiled triumphantly, Rukia's condition-invitation tactic actually worked on her brother, and then he said, "Okay." He entered the waters, after folding his kimono, and joined Byakuya. Byakuya stared at the redhead as he folded his kimono in a knee-high level, and entered the waters; he looked sexy in a very strange way. "Why the hell am I thinking such things about him?" he questioned himself as he tried to turn his attention on searching.

"By the way what are we looking for?"

"A pendant. Silver with a sakura tree engraving"

"Really? Is it yours?"

"Yes and no. I would prefer you not asking and keep searching, we need to hurry or we will be late."

Renji nodded and turned away from Byakuya, then faced the waters under him, he dipped one hand in the water and closed his eyes, and then a faint white light illuminated in the water where his had was. Byakuya was searching in his side of the pond when he felt a strange feeling behind him. He turned to Renji and saw the man smiling at him, in his hand he held the pendant he was looking for. "Found it!"

Byakuya was both surprised and happy; he took the pendant and cleaned it with his kimono. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. But we gotta hurry lets change clothes before seeing him," Renji suggested.

"Very well."

When the two got out of the water, they were met by one of the emperor's servants; she told the two men that the emperor has cancelled their dinner and had to attend an emergency meeting. They were free for the entire evening.

"Well, guess we don't need to prepare to meet Ginrei, but to prepare for the party. Let's meet at the palace gates. Okay by you."

"It is fine by me, I shall wait for you."

Byakuya waited for Renji fifteen minutes later, yet the redhead had yet appeared. "As always he is late. Seriously how hard is it to get to somewhere on time?"

"Sorry to keep ya waiting," Renji said when he had arrived.

Byakuya was caught off guard and was shocked at what the redhead wore. It was a very plain white and red wavy patterned kimono. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I'd asked you the same thing," Renji replied as he looked at Byakuya's expensive looking kimono, "You do know this is a commoner party in town, right?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, it is, and you're gonna stand out too much if ya wear that."

"Well, I am afraid I do not own simple clothing as you have."

"'thought so. So I brought this," Renji raised a brown bag, "Come on."

He took the prince's delicate hand and led him to a small storehouse and handed him the bag. "Change into that." The prince followed the instruction and got dress inside the storeroom while Renji waited outside. Byakuya looked at the bag and its contents, there was a kimono inside it, and it was as plain as Renji's kimono, with a dominant black and blue floral pattern. Byakuya looked down at the clothes he held, was he really gonna wear this? It just didn't felt good; he was a prince! What kind of prince would wear such…. plain clothing? He was really debating himself on whether or not he'd wear it.

Renji looked at the sky and saw that the sun was already setting, and yet his prince is still not finished getting dressed. "Wonder what's taking him too long," he asked. Getting really impatient in waiting, Renji decided to check on Byakuya. He entered the room and was so surprise to see the prince half naked, Byakuya's slender body illuminated with the setting sun's light, it was like seeing an angel, and that was a very rare experience for Renji since angels don't show themselves to 2nd class gods like him. Renji was stuck to his ground and didn't even notice he was staring. Byakuya was also surprised that the redhead had entered the room and saw him naked, he would have yelled at him or have his eyes plucked, but no words came out of him.

Renji was the one who broke from the trance. "So-rry 'bout that," he said as he turned around, "You took so long so I thought there was something wrong with the clothes I gave you."

"No, there wasn't," Byakuya said and continued to get dress and tried to avoid looking at the redhead, because he felt a bit embarrassed, "I was deciding whether I was going to wear it or not, it took longer than I thought."

"Oh," was his only reply.

"I'm done," Byakuya said. Renji turned and was surprised to see that it looked good on Byakuya, though anything would look good in that man. Then Renji noticed that Byakuya was still wearing his Kensiken. "They have to come off," he pointed out.

"I can't, they are symbols of royalty and the next heir to the throne."

"Exactly. Wouldn't want everyone in town know the next emperor is walking the streets, they'll all bow to their knees by the mere sight of you. That's not a good thing, trust me."

He signed, "Alright, if that is what you want." Byakuya took off his Kensiken and allowed his long dark locks to touch his face.

"You look good with your hair like that," Renji complimented.

"Thank you," Byakuya gave a small smile, which surprised Renji, "We should get going."

"Right." And the two went out of the palace walls to go to town.

DaEmonQuEen: Wow! A very long chapter! Hope it didn't bore you. Well, I had to make it long since I haven't been able to post for quite some time. I've been very busy, doing our school's paper, some projects, school's Intramurals, etc. like I said busy. Hope this was a good chapter for you, expect more ByaRen moments next chapter and also the revelation of an old enemy. Hehe. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach!

DaEmonQuEen: This is different from the actually bleach story, I still hope you like it!


End file.
